the_power_armor_cyoafandomcom-20200216-history
Emilia Krüger
Ex-SOE, Major Emilia Krüger commands one of the most prestigious units in the Federal Army, the 1st Airborne Battalion of the DSK, one of the elite rapid response forces available to high command. Often given dangerous reconnaissance missions far behind enemy lines, Emilia has proven herself to be level headed and well liked by her men. Understandably cautious in the execution of her duties, she represents a departure from the usual Federal doctrine of decisive action. History With much of her pre-service life having been redacted by the SOE in accordance with their policies on secrecy, what remaining information exists on Emilia’s pre-fall life comes directly from her and may not be 100% reliable. According to her, she was previously a member of the German Army in an indeterminate role for some time prior to the Fall. However, during the formation of the ECA and the heavy fighting with Vannai Puppets on the German border, Emilia was separated from the rest of her unit and reorganized into a special reconnaissance force that would later become part of the SOE. While the specifics of her admission into this force are unclear, it is clear that she served with distinction, outdoing even her male colleagues. During the death throes of the ECA and the final formation of the SOE, Emilia and her unit were organized into the 3rd cell, Kirkegrim, a unit specializing in reconnaissance, sabotage, and rapid deployment. The flexible organization of the SOE and the cell structure allowed Emilia the opportunity to prove herself without the usual need for strict adherence to the chain of command. After taking the initiative in many missions and earning the respect of her fellow agents, she was promoted to Captain and officially took command of the cell. She remained the CO of the 3rd through the formation of the Federation, up until the Unitarist Coup of 2019, which saw many elements of the Federal military break away in order to install a more extreme anti-Coalition government. The SOE did not escape the attempted break-away unscathed, losing the 5th and 2nd cell to attempted treachery. While the 3rd cell still exists, it was known to have lost upwards of half its members during the coup. The specifics of the situation are a secret closely guarded by the SOE, though it is known that the then Captain Krüger was instrumental in the destruction of traitors within her own cell. Whatever happened, Emilia’s loyalty was considered beyond scrutiny, and her actions beyond judgement. However, whether at her behest or the will of the SOE, she was promoted to the rank of Major and promptly ejected from the SOE, back into the larger Federal military. Placed in the DSK as the commander of the 1st Airborne in order to make use of her experience and talents gained both pre and post Fall, Emilia has thus far been unable to prove herself to her subordinates directly as the DSK has not had reason to deploy since her appointment. Despite this, she is already well liked among her forces, owing to a natural charisma and good nature. While her deployment to China might be her first official deployment in her new role, she is nevertheless one of the best people for the job. Appearance 5’6”, with bright red hair and green eyes, Emilia is certainly striking and almost impossible to lose in a crowd. Though her new position sees her involve herself in direct combat drastically less than she did before, she still maintains a high level of physical fitness and a very low level of formality, often wearing sports clothes and holsters over her toned musculature. Personality Cheery and friendly, Emilia takes a direct role in maintaining morale by participating in illicit gambling, off-the-clock drinking games, and inter-unit sports games. Despite her friendly appearance, Emilia is surprisingly demanding of her own men when training or on duty, though never demands of others what she is not willing to bare herself, earning her respect rather than just fondness. While extroverted, Emilia often comes across as somewhat secretive when the topic of conversation drifts to her past, and occasionally adopts a more sombre attitude, seemingly at random. Category:European Federation Category:PACYOA: TE Category:NPC